The present disclosure relates generally to printed circuit boards (PCBs) and, more particularly, to one or more methods or apparatus for improving noise shielding and grounding on PCBs.
PCBs can connect different electrical components using conductive traces or pads, where the different components can be soldered on to the PCB. PCBs are used in many electronic products, e.g., computers. Many PCBs have little extra space because the boards are crowded with different components. PCBs can have limited space on the board surface for a number of reasons, including the ever increasing demand for reduction in size of the board. In some instances, this reduced amount of space can reduce the available exposed ground areas on the PCB. As a result, it can be difficult to ground components, e.g., a heat sink, to a PCB when there is no or little exposed ground area on the PCB. Additionally, components on the PCB can produce noise during operation. For instance, when the electronics on a PCB are operating, they can produce noise which can affect other neighboring components. For example, noise surrounding certain types of components, e.g., antennas, can cause those components to malfunction.
As a result of the decreased exposed surface area on the PCB and component-produced noise, there has developed a need for improvements in PCB design.